The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus, particularly for lighting fittings and not, for shooting studios.
More specifically, the invention concerns to an apparatus of the above kind allowing to obtain reduced vertical dimensions with respect to the known apparatuses.
As it is well known, in the cinema and/or TV shootings, and particularly those carried out within shooting studios, many fittings are hanging from the ceiling by lifting apparatuses. They mainly are, even if not exclusively, lighting fittings.
Generally, lifting apparatuses are provided with a manually controlled or motorised horizontal motion, as well as with a manually controlled or motorised vertical motion.
Main problem to be faced up using this kind of apparatuses is connected with the fact that it is necessary that, during the shooting, fittings hanged to the same, that must be freely movable in function of the specific shooting needing, are not framed by the telecamera.
Obviously, the above problem is particularly relevant in not too big studios, where the height of the ceiling cannot be too high.
Apparatuses presently used cannot guarantee this kind of performances, since they provide the ratio-motor provided above the lifting structure, often a parallelogram structure, so that even when completely closed, the structure always has a remarkable vertical dimensions.
Another problem of the known apparatuses is that of the stability of the same during its motion, also in view of the weight to be sustained.
In view of the above, the Applicant has realised an apparatus able to solve these and other drawbacks.
Main object of the present invention is that of providing an apparatus allowing to obtain an extremely reduced vertical dimensions.
Further object of the present invention is that of realising an apparatus of the above kind having optimum stability characteristics during its displacement.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing an apparatus so structured to be able to operate using flat lifting ropes that, at the same conditions, allow to us a smaller ratio-motor.
Still another object of the present invention is that of providing a solution having a functionality of the arms to support power and control cables from the fixed part to the movable part.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing an apparatus allowing a complete accessibility of the adjustment and control members.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a lifting apparatus, particularly for lighting fittings and not, for shooting studios, comprising a pair of pantograph structures, spaced apart, substantially parallel, faced each other, provided on the above with means suspension coupling and at the bottom with means for coupling the fitting to be lifted, motorization means, to operate both said parallelogram structures, provided on the above, between said two parallelogram structures, and connection means of said motorization means with each one of said parallelogram structures.
Preferably, according to the invention, said connection means of said motorization means with each one of said parallelogram structures can be comprised of flat ropes, fixed at the bottom with each one of said parallelogram structures, and above winding about pulleys operatively coupled with said motorization means.
Particularly, the lower fixing of said ropes can be realised on a rocking arm.
Still according to the invention, at least an anti swinging means can be provided between said ropes, along which said ropes slide and integral with said pantograph structure.
Preferably, according to the invention, said motorization means can be comprised of a ratio-motor.
Always according to the invention, reinforcement transverse bars can be provided between said parallelogram structures.